Storybrooke Has Frozen Over: The Gaia Memory Soldier
by Nephilim Sparda Prime
Summary: Not Everyone Is Magical In Storybrooke. After Finding The Case Of T2 Memories And The Lost Driver In The Forest, 19 Year Old Brendan Takes The Role Of Eternal, Though Keeping The Power A Secret, That Secret Soon Was Revealed As Brendan Faces New Threats And People Which Could Change His Life Forever. {A Mix Of OUAT And Kamen Rider W}
1. The New Eternal Rises

Authors Note: This Is My First OUAT Fanfic, I am still relatively new to the series so don't breath down my neck if I am not doing the characters right. If you have any questions, tips or ideas that you have in mind, you can message me.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider Or Once Upon A Time. They Belong To Toku And ABC. I Only Own My OC.

Location: In The Forest Near Storybrooke, Maine

(3rd And 1st POV)

"Jeez, why am I out here again? Oh yeah that's right, I'm helping Regina find her fucking ring" Brendan said annoyingly as he walked through the forest, a frustrated look on his face. Regina had made Brendan look for her ring because it went missing when she was on her way back from the barn.

"I can't believe I have to help that woman, I mean why me? Why do I have to help someone who's put this town in fear?" I mumbled more as I looked around the forest. That was until a certain glint caught my eye, I turned to see under a pile of rocks a shiny silver case, it looked like a briefcase. I rushed over to the case, on the front of it it had a logo of a shield, with five bold capital letters on it.

"NEVER? Wonder what that means?" I asked myself as I opened the case up, and what was inside was surprising, yet strange.

Inside the case were what looked like flash drives, though they were slightly larger than normal ones, they all seemed to be in different colors too. They had stylized letters on each of them, and they were all letters in the alphabet from A-Z. There was A which was called Accel, B which was Bird, and C which was Cyclone, D Was For Dummy, they were all different things. On the top of a the case, there was a strange red device, it looked like somebody built it in their garage, it oddly resembled a type of belt buckle.

"What….is this?" I asked rather astonished at what I had found, I looked over the contents of the case more until one of the flash drives caught my eye, a milky-white one with a stylized yellow E on it, it stood for Eternal, I felt an urge inside me as I pulled it out of the case. As I stared at it, it crackled with blue electricity, shocking my hand. I began seeing visions, of a white armored figure with a black cape and large yellow eyes.

"_You now hold the Gaia Memories of fate_" The figure told me as I was pulled from the vision, I looked down at the white device, which I now know was called a Gaia Memory. The Eternal Memory seemed to glow in my hand, it was talking to me, telling me things.

This was the day that changed my life forever….  
>_<p>

**Authors Note: I hope you enjoyed my introduction, please give me some good reviews! I work hard on these storiesl**


	2. Her White Knight

Authors Note: I hope that the prologue was to your liking, this next chapter will be when Brendan meets Elsa, though not under normal circumstances.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider W, Or Once Upon A Time, They Belong To Toku And ABC.

Present Day

Location: Storybrooke, Maine

(Brendan's POV)

Three weeks, that's how long it's been, for three weeks I trained, for three weeks I pushed myself to the limits. It was the only way I could prepare myself for when they were to arrive.

For the last three weeks, I had been training using the Eternal Memory, transforming into Kamen Rider Eternal, this Eternal used to be an Anti-Hero, the original eternal was a man named Daido Katsumi, who was a Necro-Over, an undead super soldier like those ones you'd see in the comics or something.

I would try a new memory for each session, using them to perform the Maximum Drive, which is the final attack for Eternal. I've also be doing hand to hand training as well as training with Eternal's personal weapon: The Eternal Edge. A massive combat knife which can cut through even solid steel, whoever designed this stuff wanted to start a war or wanted to really do some damage.

Though people wondered where I was, the sheriff, Emma Swan, would be banging down my door wondering why I didn't attend school, I simply told her that I was doing online courses. Though there were other problems, Emma's close friend, Killian Jones, kept snooping through my garage, at one point i had to get locks on all the doors, which actually worked.

Unfortunately, I live next door to Regina Mills, the Ex-Mayor and so called Evil Queen. Regina is the biggest bitch you'll ever meet, she's complains, she has a smartass mouth, and she has magic, the perfect bitchy package if you ask me.

Now there were complications with Eternal, I could only make it past Red Flare form, this is the weaker form of Eternal, the true form of Eternal is Blue Flare. I haven't been able to surpass Red Flare, and I haven't figured out why.

(Later That Day)

"Great, Emma's gonna blow her fucking top when she finds out I'm late" I said annoyed as I finished fixing up my bike, A milky white Honda CBR1000RR with blue and red flames representing the red and blue flare forms of Eternal. I was supposed to meet Emma for a tutoring lesson, but looks like I won't be able to make it.

I was parked in the woods near the road, but as I reached for the keys, I saw something, A van that was swerving left and right, my first guess was that it was a drunk driver, but that was when I looked ahead of the road, standing there was a Woman in what looked like a dress, It was dark so I couldn't see her much, but she was there. I had to do something.

"Better do something now!" I grabbed the Lost Driver from the back of the bike, along with the Eternal Memory and rushed forward slamming the driver to my waist as the black harness wrapped around my waist with a firm click to show it was on. I held up the Eternal Memory and pushed the button on the memory.

"_**ETERNAL**_" The memory said in a foreign voice, each memory would say their name in a voice.

"Henshin!" I said slamming the memory into the slot on the Driver, then pushing it outward as white shards began to build around me.

(3rd POV)

Elsa, The Queen Of Arendelle, could only watch as the rolling van barreled down the road towards her, she was basically frozen on the spot. She held raised her arms up trying to shield herself from the van, was this how she was going to die? She closed her eyes ready to accept the fate.

However, that fate never came, suddenly a white blur appeared in front of her and put it's hand out in front of the van, the moment the van made contact, it stopped right on the spot. Elsa opened her eyes, wondering why she was still alive, that question was answered when she looked what had stopped her.

Standing in front of the van, a hand on the front of the hood, was a white armored figure. He had three horns, the two on the ends were the largest while the one in the center was the smallest, his arms had red crimson flames on it, which seemed to reflect in the moonlight. The eyes were yellow and glowed bright. They were shaped in an almost infinity like shape.

To Elsa, this looked like some kind of Knight, her savior, someone who heard her cry for help. The armored man turned his head slightly, and stared at her, his yellow eyes seemed to stare deep into Elsa's own, Elsa took a few steps forward, wanting to thank the man personally for saving her life, but the Armored man simply stepped back, then took a jump over the van.

"Wait!" Elsa called out as she rushed to the back of the Van, wanting to stop him, but the moment she had made it around the van, the Armored man was no longer there, in fact, he was gone. Elsa was confused, how did he get away so fast?

"Who was that?" She asked herself as she wondered if she'd see the man again.


	3. Eternal: Red Flare Vs Violence Dopant

Writers Note: Sorry for the delay, I got held up over some personal stuff but I'm here now. By the way, this chapter is jumping past the Episode "White Out", we're now in the "Rocky Road" Episode.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider W Or Once Upon A Time, They Are Owned By Toku And ABC.

(The Next Day)

Location: Brendan's House

(Brendan's POV And 3rd POV)

Brendan awoke to some loud banging on the door followed by "You better open the hell up kid!"

I groaned as it was Regina "Fucking hell, what does this bitch want now?" I got up out of bed, throwing on some sweat pants and a t-shirt before heading to the door, where an annoyed Regina Mills was waiting.

"How can I help you Regina?" I said, in a forced polite tone

"I was awoken at 4 in the morning by your motorcycle, can't you take a car like normal people" She said in a snarky tone

I swear, I was close to slamming the door in her face at this point "Sorry, but I am not throwing thousands of dollars down the drain for something that eats up so much gas, with my bike, I'm saving tons of money with gas. I don't know why you seem to care?" I said annoyed

Regina seemed to only glare at me "Because I am sick of be woken up by your loud motorcycle"

"Well I'm annoyed of hearing your moping, you cry so loud that I can hear it from here." I snarled at her, which made her smirk.

"About time you got some backbone" She said before turning away, leaving, I stood there rather surprised.

(A Little Bit Later)

I rolled into town on my bike, only observing the people around me, I still felt like a stranger in this town. I pulled up to the police station, dismounting and taking off my helmet. I was here to apologize to Emma for not making it last night due to saving a woman in a blue dress. I walked inside, carrying my helmet.

The moment I walked inside, I saw that Emma was nowhere to be found, the place was rather empty.

"What the...that's strange, she's usually here" I muttered to myself as I didn't want to spend too much time looking for her, with the supposed threat that was on it's way, I needed all the time I could use to train, so that I'd be ready.

I turned around, exiting the police station as I went to mount again, when a loud bang got my attention. I snapped my head around behind me to see that a wall had been blown out, and walking out was something that I was prepared for.

It was about the average height for a male, it looked mutated, it's left arm was a giant wrecking ball while it's head looked like a bullet with a cruel and sadistic smile on it. The only thing that came to mind was one word:

"Dopant….and it's here early!? I thought I would have some more time!?" I said to myself as grabbed the Lost Driver out of the back pocket of my bike along with the Eternal Memory.

I ran to the back alley, away from anyone who might notice what I was about to do. Placing the Lost Driver on my waist, the harness wrapped around, clicking firmly in place. I held up the Eternal Memory pushing the button on it.

"_**ETERNAL**_" The memory said

"Henshin!" I called out, slamming the memory into the slot on the driver, before pushing it outward.

"_**ETERNAL**_" The memory said again as white shards built over my body, forming the white armor of Eternal, as the armor was finished, a burst of red energy shot out, completing the transformation.

I stepped out from the Alley, standing in the middle of the street. The dopant looked at me as I looked at him.

"**You seem a little lost? Mind if I give you a tour? The tour that involves me, extracting your spine from your body**" I said, my voice was a bit darker and a bit muffled to keep my identity a secret.

The dopant seemed to growl slightly, as he took off running at me, wanting to ram me.

"**I take that as a yes**" I said as I ran at him, jumping into the air and performing a sideways kick, knocking him back a few feet.

"**Don't run, I'll make this quick!**" I said as I took out the Eternal Edge, twirling it around before holding it in a battle ready position.

The dopant charged again, this time swinging his wrecking ball hand at me in an attempt to hit me. I was able to dodge it with easy, though he seemed to catch on to this and kicked my feet out from under me, making me land hard on my back.

The dopant then thrusted his wrecking ball hand down at me, trying to crush me, but I rolled at the last second, swinging my Eternal Edge at him, I hit him in the side, making a large gash in the left side of his chest. I kicked him off, picking myself quickly off my feet.

"**This clinches it!**" I took out the Eternal Memory and slapped it into the Maximum Drive slot on my right side, hitting the button on the slot.

"_**ETERNAL: MAXIMUM DRIVE**_" The memory said as my right arm began to ignite with crimson flames.

"**Rider Punch!**" I said as I charged at him, punching him hard in the chest before my right leg then ignited with the same flames.

"**Rider Kick!**" I said as I did a flying sideways kick to him in the chest, making him crackle with electricity, crying in pain. I landed a few feet away turning away from him, hold my arm out.

"**Saa….Jigouku Tanoshimina!**" I said as I gave the Dopant a thumbs down, as the massive monstrous being fell to the ground, exploding in a massive orange fireball.

I looked back to see the creature was gone, as I walked back over to the alley and sighed

"**How will I be able to explain that?**" I asked myself as I pushed the slot on the Driver back upward, making the armor fade away.

I walked out, quickly heading over to my bike and slipping the Lost Driver and Eternal Memory into the pocket of my bike.

"So that was a Dopant? And I have to fight more of these? Fucking fantastic.." I sighed as I rubbed my temples.

(Later On, At Brendan's House)

I sat on the couch, looking down at the case of 26 T2 memories, thousands of questions raced through my mind: Why did I find them, why did it chose me? Why did someone like me have to become this Eternal?

I stared for 30 more seconds before hearing someone knock at the door, I quickly took the case and put it in my room under the bed before heading to the door. I opened the door and was greeted with the familiar face of Emma Swan.

"Emma..hey..about the tutoring, please let me explain-"

"Brendan, save it. It's not a big deal" Emma said to me in a soft gentle voice "I have bigger problems to worry about."

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note: <strong>Hey guys, don't forget to send me a review, I want to hear what you guys think of the story and if there's anything you want me to fix.


End file.
